Traditionally, lighting systems for lighting rooms are controlled by electronic switches placed on the wall of the room, requiring the user to be within the reach of the switch to control the light. In more modern solutions the control function may be implemented in a remote control. Some drawbacks with such remote controls are that they are seldom compatible with more than one lighting system, are expensive and easy to misplace.
State of the art lighting systems, allows a user to wirelessly control the light emitted from the lighting system with a mobile device, such as a mobile phone or laptop computer. However, a problem with wireless communication is that it is generally unsecure and may allow unauthorized users to control the lighting system from a distance.
Thus, there is a need for a lighting system for providing light in a room which is wirelessly controllable from a mobile device but which is not available to be remotely controlled by unauthorized users.